Ducks Love Boys
by sizzing
Summary: Donald is in love... with... a boy.


Ducks love Boys

It was a quiet day in the land of Disney. Everything had quieted down for a bit, and everyone was just resting for the day. King Mickey had given Donald and Goofy the day off so they were just resting in their rooms. Donald sat in a chair feeling miserable. He missed working with Sora in combat. He secretly yearned to be with him again...so much that he would use all of the magic that he could just to see that brunette once more.

So Donald sat and thought...thinking and thinking what exactly he could do to see Sora once more. He thought and thought. When it dawned on him, he had been looking through a spell book the other day and he recalled passing over a spell for world transferral. This was the key, Donald thought, to be able to see the beautiful Sora again.

Donald got up from his chair to make his way towards the kingdom's library when he caught glimpse of his face. It was a sorry ugly duck face. He hated it. Donald thought to himself, maybe there would be spell that could make him human...that could make him seem like more than a friend in the eyes of Sora. DOnald became more determined than ever and ran to the library.

Donald then reached the library and gathered some spell books. HE looked and looked and looked and then found the perfect spell, it was called " the Swan Spell " and apparently guaranteed a beautiful appearance for the one you secretly loved. Donald looked at the requirements for the spell and found that it was pretty simple to achieve. He gathered that spell book and the one with the world transeferall spell and made his way to somewhere away from the castle so he could set a proper mood for spell-casting.

Donald reached a garden with in the vicinity of the palace and set his spell books on the edge of a decorative fountain. He opened the book up to "the swan spell" and began to gather things that reminded him of Sora. He drew a heart symbol on the path that had led to the garden and layed some flowers, a shell, and an interestingly shaped rock in the center. Donald pulled out his staff and waved it around a bit saying the proper chant needed for his transformation.

Suudenly there was a flash of light, and Donald fell back unconscious. His unconsciousness was temporary because he suddenly again got back to his feet. He looked at his hands in shock, instead of white feathers, he had soft pale human hands. He touch face, and no long felt his duck bill or humongous saucer shaped eyes. Out of curiousity to see what he now looked like, Donald leaned over the edge of the decorative fountain and stared at his reflection. Instead of seeing his ugly sorry face, he saw the face of a beautfiul young boy with short white feathery hair. His clothes had remained the same, yet he also had on white pants and yellow shoes.

Donald was happy with his appearance, he was confident that he could face Sora and maybe even possibly...confess his love for him. Donald prepared all that was needed for the world transferral spell. Though this spell was much harder than the swan spell and in a flash of light DOnald was transferred to somewhere that even he didn't recognize.

He landed on his feet in a mysterious town similiar to Traverse town but with a lighter feel to it. There were buildings that had a beautiful golden light hitting them. It looked like it was twilight. Although upset with himself for not being able to reach Destiny Islands, Donald set out to look around the town. Maybe someone would be able to direct him to Destiny Islands.

Almost immediately he came in contact with a girl with brown hair in an odd style and an orange shirt and yellow pants. Her green eyes flashed as she said "Hello! WHo are you??"

"Um... I'm D-...Don-," Donald started but then he was cut off by the green eyed girl.

" oH HI DON !I'm Olette!" she said. " Welcome to Twilight town!" 

"Oh.. so that's where I am," Donald sighed sorrowfully.

"Is there a problem?" Olette asked.

"Well," Donald started, "It's just that I was trying to find my friend Sora...but I don't think he lives here."

"Ohhhhhhh," Olette said slowly, " well, you can stay here for now. I'll introduce you to everyone in town."

Olette grabbed Donald by the hand and skipped along the streets of town gleefully. She pointed out a few buildings and then they reached a terraced area with stairs. At the top of the stairs there were three figures that appeared to be boys, one wearing camoflague clothing, a slightly fat boy, and boy who looked very familiar. The familiar boy turned around and made immediate contact with Donald. Donald was taken aback by the boy's piercing blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair that swayed in the wind. Donald blushed slightly because he had left his mouth hanging open. This boy...he was even more beautiful then Sora. Donald thought to himself. Maybe staying in Twilight town wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Olette, who's that blonde boy?" Donald asked with much interest.

Olette looked over at the boy in camoflauge. " Oh that's Hayner, " she replied.

"NO, no!" Donald said. " The other one."

"OH! Oh.. that's Roxas!" Olette said. "The other boy is Pence."

Almost as if on cue, the three boys made there way down the stairs. Roxas was lagging behind the other two. Donald smiled at him; he thought Roxas's shyness was a cute and admirable quality.

"HEY GUYS! This is Don!" Olette said brightly. "I found him walking around in town! He said he was looking for his friend, but he's having trouble. Could he stay with one of you for a while?"

Hayner and Pence backed off immediately, and Roxas's slow reflexes led him to end up being the potential roommate for Donald. Donald was smiling intensely; he knew these would work out well for him, whether Roxas liked it or not.

Donald reached out and grabbed Roxas's hand firmly. "I'm Don, and I loo forward to staying with you, Roxas."

"Um..yeah..ok," musttered Roxas as he stared at the floor.

Roxas slowly walked as Donald followed behind him happily. They walked and walked until Roxas stopped abruptly. He opened the door to a small house like building. Inside was a small bed and a desk. Donald's brain was working quickly...how could he convince Roxas to do something he clearly didn't want to do. It was clear that the only possibility was force, but he would have to work slowly. Roxas turned around to face Donald.

"You know you can get inside..." Roxas said trying to snap Donald out of his spaced-out state.

Donald walked in the room slowly observing the room. Roxas flopped on the bed which opened a door of opportunity for Donald. Roxas seemed to have instantly fallen asleep. Donald stared at the beautiful face of Roxas. His light eyelashes curled up and his soft skin glowed in the twilight. Donald slowly stepped over to Roxas and leaned over him. Their faces came dangerously close and then Donald's lips lightly caressed Roxas's and slowly Donald shifted his body onto the bed holding Roxas down just in case he tried to escape.

Suddenly Roxas's eyes opened and he realized the situation around him. There was stranger on top of him...kissing him. Strangely it felt so natural, and so Roxas let it continue. Roxas held on to him tightly which led Donald to kiss his more passionately. In their embrace, Donald lifted his head.

"Roxas, you remind me of my closest friend...I..I love you," Donald said beginning to sob.

Roxas held Donald and let him cry on his shoulder. They both lay in Roxas's bed in an eternal embrace.

END 


End file.
